With A Vengeance
by StarwindPhoenix
Summary: Part 2 is up! // Relena has a little secret she's been hiding. Who knew? Atsuko, the pilot of Phoenix Star, that's who. Pilot 0X wants to avenge the lives that Relena took, and she's going to do it...with a vengeance. // Yaoi, shounen ai, 1x2, 2xOC, 3x4.
1. Atsuko: Pilot 0X

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Atsuko, TLC Z3,and Phoenix Star – Gundam 0X. The rest belongs to some very rich and lucky people ^.^  
  
A/N: Major Relena bashing in this.Maybe some OOCness. Probably some yaoi along the way as well. Rated PG for later parts, may move up to R. If I finish this depends on the reviews I get! So please, R&R! Arigato minna-san!  
  
With A Vengeance  
  
PART I  
Atsuko:Pilot 0X  


  


The five Gundam pilots sat on the patio of Quarte's mansion, silence surrounding them.Well...silence if you tune out Duo's continuous blathering, which the four pilots had done.  
  
"...Wouldn't that be so cool?" Duo said, and then noticed he wasn't getting a reply."Guys...? Guys...? GUYS!"  
  
"Merasu karetada!" was the first thing that came from Quarte's mouth.  
  
"Nani?"Heero asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"...?" That was Trowa, quiet as usual.  
  
"Injustice!You ruined the serenity and tranquility!" Wufei glared at Duo.  
  
"As I was saying, wouldn't it be so cool if there was ANOTHER Gundam pilot and they came from some far off galaxy to kill Relena?" Duo laughed, grinning widely.   
  
"Duo...that would not be cool. If there were another Gundam pilot and they were evil, it would be hard to defeat them," said that monotone voice again.  
  
"No, but they weren't evil! It was their MISSION to destroy Relena!" Duo knew that Heero couldn't make a fuss if it were someone's mission.  
  
"Duo,that's crazy. There are only five Gundam pilots, you, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, andI. You know that, so stop coming up with such silly ideas," Quarte said pointedly.   
  
"Oh, you guys are no fun," dejectedly, Duo sat in his chair and pouted.  
  
*          *            *  
  
Relena sat at the head table of the conference. Really, she didn't want to be there. However, she had no choice. She had to hear what the colonies had to say. She didn't realize each representative was filing out, one by one, until she was the last one there. Suddenly, the lights went out. Relena, being the little girl that she is, screamed and whimpered.   
  
"You, this small whimpering sorry excuse for a girl, are the one that killed the people of The Lost Colony Z3?" a female voice said in a haughty and arrogant manner. "I can't believe they made me come on this mission. Why they didn't just order a normal assassin is beyond me. But that's okay, since it doesn't matter. I'll finish my job and be out of here."  
  
"Who...who are you?" Relena said.  
  
"Me? Does it truly matter, Relena Peacecraft?"  
  
"Yes, yes it does," she tried to sound braver, though failed miserably.  
  
"Call me Atsuko if you must." The lights returned to reveal a girl probably the age of sixteen, like Relena and the Gundam pilots. Her hair was blue with tips of silver and was pulled back in a tight ponytail. Her bangs nearly covered her wide, violet eyes. On her slim and shapely body, she wore tight black leather pants that hung on her hips. A black tank top hung softly on her upper torso, though her belly button could be seen with a silver ring pierced into it. A loose chain hung around her hips and in her hand was a sword. Her ears were pierced twice each. From the first holes hung a ruby red diamond-shaped earring and from the second holes hung a diamond.  
  
"Atsuko...?"  
  
"Yes,Atsuko. Pilot of Gundam 0X, Phoenix Star."  
  
"A Gundam pilot?" Relena's eyes went wide, and then another thought came to her. "Gundam 0X?!"  
  
"Oh, so you have heard of my beloved Phoenix Star," Atsuko smirked. "Wonderful. Then I know you really are Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"Why...why have you come to kill me?"  
  
"For what you did on TLC [The Lost Colony] Z3."  
  
"TLC Z3?"Relena blinked for a moment, then paled dramatically. "But...there were no survivors!"  
  
"Except for two. A small girl and the scientist Dr. Zell."  
  
"And let me guess...you've come to avenge the deaths of your family and so many more?"  
  
"My dear, you are very quick."  
  
"Well, you know what? I am the Queen of the Earth. There's nothing you can do to hurt me. I've got more bodyguards than you could ever have!"  
  
"Ah, but that's because you need them. I do not. And if I'm not mistaken, there is no one else but us in this room."  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeero!"Relena shouted loudly.  
  
*          *            *  
  
From down the hall, Heero and Duo heard Relena's dramatic – and Duo thought annoying –scream.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeero!"  
  
"Can't we just leave her there?" Duo asked.  
  
"Absolutely not." Heero said and ran down the hall. Duo sighed and followed.  
  
*          *            *  
  
"Now you're in for trouble," Relena smirked at Atsuko. "Heero is the Perfect Soldier andthe pilot of Wing Zero. He's undefeatable."  
  
Atsuko rolled her eyes just as the door burst open. There stood a boy, or young man,with unruly brown hair and deep Prussian blue eyes. Next to him was a young man with a meter long braid and violet eyes that danced.   
  
Atsuko spun around, getting into a fighting stance at once. She eyed her opponents with a careful eye. They were taller than her, both probably by a few inches. From what she could judge, the blue eyed one had a gun and the violet-eyed one had no weapon.   
  
"Oh, Heero! Please help me!" Relena said in her ugly voice. Duo rolled his eyes at the same time Atsuko did. Heero, however, looked at Relena then at Atsuko. He cocked his gun and pointed it at the other Gundam pilot.  
  
"Coward's weapon," Atsuko spat. She hated guns with a passionate loathing.   
  
"Shoot her!Hurry! She was going to kill me!" Relena urged. Heero ignored Relena's pleas and looked at Atsuko.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked.  
  
"Like she said, to kill her," Atsuko jerked her head at Relena.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's my mission."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she killed the people of TLC Z3."  
  
"TLC Z3..."Duo murmured while Heero said, "She would never do something like that. She's a damned pacifist."  
  
"Well she did. I never run and hide and I never tell a lie." She had used a different version of Duo's 'I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie'.  
  
"Hey,that's--" Duo started but was interrupted by Heero. Heero had noticed the way she stood, much like the rest of the Gundam pilots. "Are you a Gundam pilot?"was his blunt question.  
  
"Yes, Pilot 0X of the Phoenix Star." Atsuko said calmly. Duo, however, didn't take it quite as calm.  
  
"Look at that! Oh! I am the man!" Duo said, laughing.   
  
"Shut up, Duo," Heero glanced at Atsuko.   
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you two," Atsuko said with a fake smile. She turned and bowed mockingly towards Relena. "Until we meet again, _Queen of the Earth._" With that, Atsuko jumped up, flipping backwards in the air, and disappeared through an open window.   
  
The three left in the room went to the window. Surely she had at least broken an arm. Even Heero Yuy –the Perfect Soldier – couldn't jump nearly 70 stories without breaking something! Yet, she was nowhere in sight. A sudden noise made them look up as they saw a Gundam rise from behind the hangar. How in the name of the Goddess had it gotten there so fast?! It was a beautifully made machine, possibly even nicer than Wing Zero. It had wings of gold and it looked very much like a mechanical phoenix. It rose gracefully and into the sky. And then it was gone with it's beautiful pilot.  



	2. Secret

With A Vengeance  
  
PART II  
Secret  
  
"It was sooooo cool!" Duo said as he told the three other pilots about his and Heero's run in with the pilot of Gundam 0X. "I mean...this girl was a BABE!"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes while typing away at his laptop. "Did anyone catch her name?"  
  
"Uh...Relena probably did," Duo said, then returned to telling Trowa, Quarte, and Wufei about her.  
  
Heero stood up and walked out of the room. They were, at the moment, in the same building where the incident had taken place. They had put Relena in closed quarters where she could calm down and would be guarded by just about everyone in the building. Guards nodded at Heero as he entered the room.  
  
"Heero!" Relena stood up and threw her arms around him. He cringed and moved away from her grasp.  
  
"What did that pilot tell you?" he asked. He didn't want to hear about her and her petty problems, he wanted to know about the pilot.  
  
"Oh well...I'm not quite sure..." she started. "Maybe some dinner and wine would help me remember...?" she saw the death glare. "Er...well...she said her name was Atsuko."  
  
"Atsuko what?"  
  
"Just Atsuko."  
  
"Fine. What else?"  
  
"Um...she's the pilot of Gundam 0X, otherwise known as Phoenix Star."  
  
"Hai, I KNOW that. Anything she DIDN'T tell me?" he asked with an irritated tone.  
  
"No...I believe that's all."  
  
"Fine,"  said that monotone voice and he left the room. He didn't even think about asking her why Atsuko had been after her. It's not like she would've told the truth, not she had been so desperate for Atsuko to be killed. Surely this pilot knew something about Relena that the others didn't and Heero was going to find out just what.  
  
Once he returned to the rom where the other pilots were occupied, he realized something was different, Duo was - gasp! - quiet! The braided boy was sitting on a comfortable looking chair, his legs crossed and pouting with the cutest look on his face. When he saw Heero, however, his eyes perked up and he jumped out of the chair.  
  
"Hee-chan!" he grinned.  
  
"Look what you did, Yuy! Injustice!" Wufei declared.  
  
"Shut up, Justice Boy," Heero said and walked to his laptop. Changing the supbject quickly, he said, "Has is struck any of you odd that this Gundam pilot - who we've never heard of - wants to kill Relena?"  
  
"No! Just about EVERYONE wants to kill RELENA!" Duo said loudly.  
  
"Shut up, you braided baka. This is serious," Heero said.  
  
"Well, soooooory," grumbled Duo.  
  
"It is a bit odd, now that you've put it that way. What has Relena done that would make an unkown Gundam pilot want to kill her? Gundam pilots fight for peace, just like Relena," Quarte stated.  
  
"She said someting about TLC Z3," Duo said, trying his best to be helpful.  
  
"The Lost Colony..." Trowa - wow! - said something for once.  
  
"Here is what is says on The Lost Colony," Heero read from his laptop. "Once the most striving colony in all of space, The Lost Colony Z3 is just that, a lost colony. The first colony to ever be built in space, it was destroyed by an unkown person or persons. The death count was 1,056,986 million people, the largest population ever on a colony or even Earth. The Lost Colony, or better known as TLC, was larger than the planets Jupiter and Saturn combined. It took more money to build than anything ever before. The person held responsible for the damage will spend like in prison, if not a death sentence, should they be found."  
  
"That's it?" Quarte asked.  
  
"Hai. Not much, considering all the things they put into it, " came the reply.  
  
"I bet you anything Relena is the person who destoryed TLC!" Duo said triumphantly. "I always knew she had some deep, dark secret! And it has arisen!"  
  
"Shut up!" Heero and Wufei shouted. Duo clamped his mouth shut quickly.  
  
A shadowy figure suddenly appeared in the window. The pilot of Phoenix Star sat on the ledge, legs crossed, in the same outfit she had had on before. With her chin in her hand and her elbow resting on one knee, she watched them with an amused expression. The five stared at her, wondering how she could move so quick as to seem to have appeared from nowhere.  
  
"Duo was right, she is a babe," Trowa whispered in Quarte's ear. Quarte made a face at Trowa, bristling with bits of jealousy. Trowa, who seemed to have seen it, smiled softly and put a hand on Quarte's shoulder. "Don't worry, little one, you're still much cuter." Quarte nodded with satisfaction.  
  
"My, you five are most amusing to watch," she smirked.  
  
"Why are you here, you weak woman?" Wufei glared challengingly.  
  
Atsuko glared back, a glare that could almost match Heero's death glare. Almost. "To kill that incompetent ruler of yours. Now, call me weak again and die at my blade." She flicked her wrists to her side and pulled a long blade form its sheath quickly. It was a beautifully hand crafted sword, perfect in every way. The blade was thin and long, a green design running along it. The hilt was black with jewels embedded deep into it with a tassel hanging from the end.  
  
Wufei drew upon his Sword of Justice as Atsuko stood. "Stop it, guys," Quarte said, ever the peace-maker. "Can't we work something out?"  
  
Atsuko, glancing at Quarte then Wufei, nodded reluctantly. She replaced her sword, as did Wufei.  
  
"Why do you want to kill Relena so much?" Trowa asked, though his expression was bland.  
  
Atsuko sighed and replied, "To avenge the deaths of those on TLC Z3."  
  
"She killed them all, didn't she?" Duo asked eagerly. He leaned forward in his chair to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Hai, she did," Atsuko answered, smirking slightly at Duo's eagerness. He was cute...yes, he was defintally cute. But she saw the way the other pilot - Heero? - looked at him. A yearning in those cobalt blue eyes. Duo, however, seemed oblivious to it all. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll go kill her now."  
  
"You'll never get past all those guards," Heero told her.  
  
"Oh? Says who? My, you people don't have any faith in a fellow Gundam pilot," Atsuko made a pout, as if hurt. Duo grinned, this pilot had a sense of humor, unlike Mr. Perfect Soldier.   
  
The door swung open with a loud bang. All six pilots turned to see who was there. It just happened to be Relena Peacecraft. Oh, goody!  
  
"There she is! Kill her, one of you!" Relena shouted, pointing at Atsuko. She glanced at Heero, obviously wanting HIM to be her savior.  
  
"No way!" Duo moved infront of Atsuko. Relena's eyes went wide. "We know what you did, Relena. We're onto you."  
  
"Traitor!" Relena screamed. "Heeeero! Kill them both!"  
  
"I thought you were a pacifist, Miss. Kill-Them-Kill-Them-Kill-Them," Atsuko smirked, her sword already out and poised.  
  
"I...er...uh...buh....I am!" she stuttered out. "But I won't stand for people who want to get in the way of peace!"  
  
"Peace? Is that REALLY what you want, Miss. Relena Peacecraft?" Atsuko said with a menacing tone. "Or do you want to gain control of the earth and colonies, to bring them under your rule? So you can conquer more and more things until there is nothing left but your rubble. Your rubble and your sorry ass, bitch."  
  
"Really! What rubbish!" Relena said, her face hard but her skin paling. "Would someone kill that slut already?"  
  
"She has a point, Relena," Quarte said as he and Trowa stood beside Duo and Atsuko. "Why would one of our own want to kill you when _we_ fight for peace? There must be some truth behind what she's saying."  
  
"You're all traitors! All of you!" Relena said.  
  
"Do not accuse us of such injustice," Wufei said threateningly. He now stood beside the four pilots. Heero, however, was stuck in the middle.   
  
"Heero, pplleeaassee kill them before they do anymore damage!" Relena pleaded and hung on his arm. She batted her eyes at him with her fake innocence. Heero shook her off, stepping back.   
  
"Everything you say is false, isn't it Relena? We'll expose your secret," he told her. "Omae o korosu."  
  
"GUARDS!!" Relena shouted, suddenly realizing that all the Gundam pilots were against her. Relena's little subjects came running to her, like puppies who needed a master. "Kill them! They're traitors!"   
  
Five of the Gundam pilots got into a fighting stance. One didn't. Wufei looked over at Atsuko. "What is wrong with you, woman? Get ready!"  
  
Atsuko glanced at the guards, the Relena. "No, we'll sort this out some other time. Follow me." With that, she was up on the window ledge, crouched, not seeing if they were following. She jumped from the window to a nearby building, landing on the lower roof in a roll. Running, she slid down a pole and, landing on her feet, continued to run. Once behind the hangar, she got into the cockpit of Phoenix Star. The Gundam rose, as five other Gundams followed suit. Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Shen-Long Altron.  
  
Duo's face popped up infront of Atsuko and she couldn't help but smile. "So, where to?" his deep voice asked.  
  
"Just follow me," she smiled and quickly lifted off.  
  
_* Later On *_  
  
"So...where are we?" Duo asked as he followed Atsuko through rubble. The other pilots seemed to be asking the same question.  
  
"The remains of Colony Z3," Atsuko grumbled, suddenly in a bad mood. She glanced around, "Dr. Zell should be somewhere around here..."   
  
"Did someone say my name?" a plump, cheerful-looking man appeared before them. "Ah, I see you brought guests! Why don't we go into the dining room and have a cup of tea?" He turned and started off through the rubble, and disappeared behind a door.  
  
"That was Dr. Zell," Atsuko smiled slightly. "Come on." The went to the door where Dr. Zell had disappeared behind and were greeted with bright lights and a cheery atmosphere. It was well-kept, despite what the outside looked like.  
  
"You live here?" Quarte asked.  
  
Atsuko nodded, "Hai, for about fourteen years now." In the middle of the room was a couch, a couple of overstuffed chairs, a tv set, and a table. Dr. Zell sat there, making tea and humming to himself.   
  
"Why don't you go get changed, A-chan. I'll take care of these fine fellows," Dr. Zell said cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you," she bowed slightly and disappeared up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Please, please sit," Zell motioned to the couches and chairs. Trowa and Quarte got comfortable in a love seat, Wufei in an overstuffed chair, and Heero and Duo on a three person couch. "I'm Dr. Zell, incase A-chan hasn't told you."  
  
"Yes, Atsuko has. My name is Quarte Rabera Winner," the blonde introduced himself. "This," he put a hand on Trowa's shoulder, "is Trowa Barton. Over there," he pointed to Wufei, "is Chang Wufei."  
  
"And I'm Duo Maxwell, please to meet ya!" Duo grinned. "And this is the stoic, Perfect Soldier, Mr. Heero Yuy." Heero rolled his eyes at Duo.  
  
"Shut up, baka," Heero grumbled.   
  
A door closed from upstairs and moments later, Atsuko was walking down the stairs. She had put on a loose ice blue tank top, matching Heero's almost exactly. The only difference was that is showed her stomach, something she didn't care about. Blue jean shorts covered her legs, or atleast her thighs. She walked over, flopping down between Duo and Heero. Out of her uniform, or atleast what they thought to be her uniform, she seemed like a much more carefree person. Possibly a bit like Lady Une. She took a cup of tea from Dr. Zell, placing both her hands around it.   
  
"Why have you decided to help us?" she asked them questioningly. "I mean...you didn't really have any ties with Colony Z3...did you?"  
  
"No," Heero shook his head, "but Relena deserves to be punished for what she did."  
  
"And we're all for killing her!" Duo piped enthusiastically.  
  
Atsuko smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"Now...as for a plan..." Dr. Zell murmured.  
  
---------------------  
A/N: End of Part II! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!! If you want me to continue, I'd like some reviews! PLEASE?? Arigato minna-san!   



End file.
